Jacob Spivey
Jacob "Jake" Spivey was one of three thieves that were under the employ of a cult leader by the name of Baltus Hafez, and who would later be killed by an ancient curse. Biography Along with two other thieves, Spivey's job given to him by the cultist leader Baltus Hafez was to retrieve certain artifacts in Egypt for his cult's usage. Within the Temple Ruins Spivey and his associates, "Red" Willits and Jacques Clemons, had reached a temple along the Nile where Rick O'Connell, his wife Evelyn and their son Alex were on an expedition. The O'Connell couple was exploring the catacombs and tunnels of the ruins while young Alex was told to stay in the main chamber of the temple and wait for his parents as he built mousetraps which he used on the mice of the temple. As Alex was building one of his mousetraps, the three thieves, led by Red, entered the temple in search of an ancient Bracelet. Red, their leader pulled out a gun, and separated from the other two in search of the O'Connells. Spivey and Jacques searched the heaps of ancient Egyptian pottery and sculptures. The artifacts were all tossed aside carelessly by Spivey as he went on about how the pottery was worthless. Alex hid at the top of a scaffold inside the chamber and, just for the fun of it, took his slingshot and fired a pebble at Spivey's head, as Spivey was too occupied by the antiques to notice. Spivey screamed in pain as Jacques told him to stop, remarking that the ruins were cursed. Alex then shot Spivey with another pebble, this one in the hindquarters; Spivey again screamed out while Jacques drew his pistol, knowing that while he could not see it, something was amiss. About to fire another pebble at Spivey, Alex was spotted by Jacques, who caught it in midair with his hand and with little effort, crushed the pebble like a dirt clod. Alex was stuck in the scaffold, about to be killed by Jacques, who was wielding a scimitar, when Red ran out of the corridors ordering the two others to leave. Jacques obliged, sliding down the scaffold, but not before he broke the base of the scaffold, leaving Alex to an almost certain fate, and ran off. New Work Some time later, Spivey and his fellow thieves visited a dig site at Hamanaptra, the City of the Dead, where they would consort with members of a cult led by their employer, Baltus Hafez. Arriving in an old pick-up truck, Hafez asked if they had acquired the item that he had requested. Before the thieves could answer their report, the ground below rumbled as, out of a sand pit, scarabs swarmed out, devouring those surrounding the pit. Spivey and the other thieves quickly jumped onto the truck to keep away from the insects. The cultists, however had taken care of the insects by blasting them away with flamethrowers; thereafter, the cultists had run to an area where the remains of a mummy were found: precisely what they were seeking. Red and the thieves asserted their way through the crowds of diggers to meet with Hafez, Red threatening to shoot one digger in the face, Spivey citing that Red had shot someone before. Red replied that the opportunity to collect the artifact that Hafez request had passed them by, Hafez curtly replying that they needed the Bracelet, as Lock-Nah, Hafez's enforcer, punctuated that statement by stating that they needed it before it opened and almost drawing his sabre. At this, the three thieves drew out their pistols, Spivey pointing his in in the wrong direction, which Jacques corrected. Only Meela Nais, another cultist and millionaire accompanying the dig, ceased the gunpoint debate by reminding Hafez that she should have handled the situation, with Hafez telling her that her past history would have clouded the issue. Red told Hafez that the Bracelet was on its way to London; after this, Red and his two fellows would be given a different "chore" by Hafez. A Higher Reward The next "chore" that needed to be completed was that Spivey, Red, and Jacques must retrieve a certain chest. As they presented the chest to Hafez and Meela Nais on a train that Hafez and his fellow cultists had employed in their attempt to reach Karnak, where the next clue on their quest lay, Red informed Hafez of the circumstances that he and his accomplices had to face: the trio of thieves succeeded in obtaining the chest, but to get it they needed to kill two of the guards at the mausoleum where it was being held to obtain it. Jacques was the sole member of the trio to recognise the chest for what it was: cursed. Reading aloud the ancient Egyptian text upon it, Jacques stated that one, the undead, would kill all those that opened the chest, Hafez dismissing the statement as nothing more than a fairy tale, that they had all heard it before. Red, however, had something else in mind: Red knew what had happened to the men that found it nine years ago, that they all died horrible deaths, and so the thieves stated that with that information in mind, they would want ten thousand. Jacques was still not pleased with the situation, as he hissed in Arabic that the chest must never be opened. Hafez curtly made it clear that the agreement made was for five thousand, but Meela responded by saying that ten would be fine as she subsequently led the three thieves into another compartment in the train. Demise Meela led the three men into a compartment of the train which was fashioned with Egyptian artifacts and antiquities, saying that they would receive their just rewards. Red made it clear that they would not give up the chest until they were satisfied, Meela responding to that by saying that there was much satisfaction to be had as she swiftly slid out the door and closed it, locking the thieves in. The thieves were now made uneasy at their being locked in a room that had an air about it as though something were wrong. Jacques knew at once, that place was cursed, but Red and Spivey dismissed his statement as he was always saying that everything was cursed. At that moment, Jacques proved right as a decaying mummy jumped out of the shadows roaring. The three men screamed in horror and shot at the corpse, but the bullets had no effect, actually seeing the mummy, Imhotep, laughing at their efforts. As they shot at the mummy, a frightened Spivey tried to force the locked door open, as Meela shouted from the other side of the eye-hole on the door that Imhotep wanted them to open the chest. In his panic, Spivey opened the chest, Jacques shouting against it, but it was too late as a cloud of white dust burst from the chest; the damage had been done. As soon as the chest was opened, Imhotep was gone, leaving in his wake an eerie silence, which left Spivey mortified, but the three thieves drew out their pistols again, granting some small comfort that they might be able to fight their way out. In a moment the mummy revealed that he was hanging upside-down from the ceiling and appeared to a frightened Spivey, who could only stand and scream as he was held from running by Imhotep, who performed the consummation, sucking Spivey's flesh, fluids and organs away, leaving him a dried-out corpse and bringing the mummy from gray rotting flesh to partially decomposed. Red screamed in horror at the loss of his friend, and he and Jacques continued shooting Imhotep, who stepped in for the kill, finishing off Jacques and Red. Later, when the train reached Karnak, the three corpses of Spivey, Red and Jacques lay dried and rotting while Imhotep was brought back to his full form. Personality and Traits Spivey was the least intelligent of the three thieves, lacking enough common sense to point his firearm in the right direction in a fight, and being susceptible to pranks pulled even by children. A lanky man with blond hair, Spivey wore a dark blue-green shirt and dark brown vest, along with a set of boots, dark grey trousers and a black fedora. Behind the Scenes Jake Spivey was portrayed by actor Tom Fisher. Appearances *''The Mummy Returns'' **''The Mummy Returns (novelization)'' Spivey Category:English Category:Thieves Category:Mercenaries Category:Males Category:Assassins Category:Deceased individuals Category:Death by curse Category:Antagonists Category:Mummy